The Urge
by lay-dee-x
Summary: Logan Catches Jean being naughty...seduction ensues. Uncanny X-Men Universe. ::Un-revised Chapter SIX is posted::
1. The Urge Chapter One

Title: The Urge

Author: LadyX (lemonaidestand@yahoo.com)

Rating: NC17

Summary: Logan catches Jean being naughty…   

Universe: Uncanny X-Men; inspired from issue 394.  

Warnings: Voyeurism, strong sexual content.  Anyone under 18 should not read.  This is my first X-Men fanfiction, so forgive me if I'm incorrect with certain aspects of the Uncanny storyline or if I make the characters seem out of character.  

Big thanks to Eiluded for beta-reading! I feel so priviaged! _^

**The Urge**

**Chapter One**

Checking her clock for the fourth time that evening, Jean flopped back on her bed, sighing deeply.  Scott told her that he was coming to bed soon, but that was over twenty minutes ago.  And she was growing agitated and anxious with each passing minute.  

Three weeks prior Scott was sent on a mission to Umbria, Italy, to check out a conglomerate of individuals that Professor X had found to be mutants.  It was a long, strenuous mission that took every second of his time, and Jean barely had any contact with him whatsoever.  

But now he was home, the mission successfully completed.  Turns out that the mutants were a peaceful group; only wanting to coexist in the world silently.  But Jean sensed from the moment she saw Scott that he was exhausted, and detached.  

Nothing came of the confrontation with the mutant group; in fact Scott explained to Professor X and the others in a disclosed meeting that the hours of surveillance tired him, and between jetlag and lack of sleep, he was just glad to be home.  

Or was he?

Fumbling with the hem of her satin nightgown, Jean remembered when she finally got Scott alone after the meeting.  He was glad to see her, and his embrace was strong and warm.  But she couldn't figure out why he blocked his mind from hers.  Their minds were like an open book to each other; they shared every thought.  But now, when she tried to focus on how he really was feeling, the mental wall flew up, abruptly keeping her away.  She wanted to ask him why, but she decided that after a few hours of non-stop lovemaking would relax him enough to open up.  

The sound of the bedroom door swiftly opening tore Jean from her thoughts when Scott suddenly walked in, letting out a long, exhausting breath.  Jean sat up, nervously thinking that the sigh was one of annoyance.  He stood at the door for a moment, the room dimly lit by the small bedside lamp with her favorite red scarf thrown across; giving the room a sensual read glow like the specially crafted ray-bans he wore. She could see them glimmering in the dim light; and for a moment she wished it was his eyes, not the reflection of the shades that stared back at her.   

"You still up?"  Scott finally spoke, stating the obvious.  

"I was waiting up for you," Jean answered softly, letting the bed sheet fall from her body to reveal to him that of what she was wearing.  She heard him let out a ragged breath, and a small, playful smile crept across his face as he made his way to the bed… and to her.

It was only moments later they were both naked, with Scott now atop her, kissing her passionately.  Jean moaned, longing for this moment for too long.  Besides the three weeks he hadn't been home, he really hasn't touched her in about a month before that.  He was so consumed with his lesson plans and activities with the students to give into his natural desires. His kisses led downward, across the ample valley of her breasts to her soft belly, and Jean could not contain herself any longer.  Placing both hands on his shoulders, she tried pushing him further down, aching for his mouth to do sweet torture to her in her nether regions.   She felt him protest, pulling himself upward as she pushed him down.  Scott finally raised his head, his eyebrows furrowed with a hint of anger and confusion. 

"What are you trying to do, Jean?" Scott asked breathlessly.  

Jean bit her lip, not sure if she could tell him what she wanted him to do.  "Scott, I-I want you to kiss me further down," she managed to say shyly, and instantly she saw the expression on his face tighten.   

"Jean," Scott said in a hardening tone as if he was scolding a child.  "I told you how I felt about that…I just can't."

"You can't or you won't, Scott?" Jean argued, throwing her leg up over his head to wiggle out of his embrace.   "We have been together for years, Scott.  I can't understand why you can't fulfill a small fantasy for me."  

"Why does it always come down to this?' Scott growled.  "This is one of the reasons why we haven't made love in weeks.  Now we've discussed this issue until I'm blue in the face, I just can't do that…it's too disgusting."

"Disgusting?" Jean said incredulously as she looked at Scott who was now throwing on his robe.  "Well I think blow jobs are disgusting but I'm willing to do them for my man, because he wants it!"

"Jean, stop yelling," Scott cautioned her.

"What's the matter?  Afraid that everyone will hear that you find me disgusting?  Or that our love life is down the crapper?"  Jean yelled towards the ceiling.  

"You're going too far now." Scott warned her, his voice low.  

"And if you think going down on me is disgusting then I perhaps I should leave!"  

Jean eyes welled up with tears, hurt from her boyfriend's words as she pulled her nightgown back on.  

"Jean…I never said you were disgusting…" Scott pleaded as he noticed her tears.  He walked over to her, rubbing her shoulder softly when she smacked his hand away.  

"Don't touch me!"  Jean hissed, her eyes narrowed with venomous anger.  "Don't you ever lay a hand on me again…ever!"  She grabbed her pillow and the comforter off the bed, exiting the bedroom as she slammed the door as hard as she possibly could.  

****

She curled up on the leather couch, hugging her pillow as she softly wept into it.  How did it come to this?  There was a time that Scott worshipped her, and now all he can do is find fault.  She didn't ask for much; she knew that Scott was a busy man.  She just wanted to feel…yearned for somehow.  She rolled over onto her back, staring up at the ceiling.  Jean couldn't remember when she felt the flip-flop of her stomach when she knew Scott was near; or the nervous anticipation for his touch.  She missed it…longed for it…

She sighed, closing her eyes as she thought back to a memory, a secret moment in her past that she kept locked away from Scott.  It was the kind of memory that she relived to remind herself that even in the brink of despair; she was needed…and wanted badly.  

The moment was one of sheer intensity; of desperation; of trepidation.  She remembered the room she stood in as if it was yesterday.  A small child's room, with ordinary toys lying about, was subsequently a monstrous mutant's subconscious that she was trapped in.  The room is fading, and it was soon realized that the person's subconscious was disappearing at a rapid rate.  Fear stabbed through her chest as she realized that she was about to die…but then she remembered that she was not alone; Logan is there.  He grabbed her shoulders tightly, his face filled with this sense of urgency, but calm.  He told her:

"…until we take our last breath, I'm going to keep livin'…but if this is our last breath…we ain't wastin' it."

And he kissed her.  

The kiss was rough and hard; exactly how Jean had imaged a kiss with Logan would be. In spite of the amount of debris swirling around them, Jean could feel Logan's warm, muscled body crushing tightly against hers.   Under these circumstances,  Jean figured that if Logan truly felt he was going to die, then he would die knowing what it was like to kiss her, to feel her in his arms  at least once…little did he know secretly Jean felt the same way he did.  She didn't want to die not knowing how his lips felt on hers, how he tasted…

All in that moment, Jean saw her life flash before her eyes.  Her being taken in by Professor Xavier, meeting Scott for the first time…she also remembered the first time she met Logan, how they argued, how even though she loathed him at times he still flirted dangerously with her. 

After the incident, she remembered how Scott questioned what happened, and at the moment Jean's memory was foggy as she stood on shaky legs.  She all at once remembered, and Logan quickly interjected, sensing her distress and ignominy over the situation.  Logan told Scott that it was 'all in a day's work…' sending Jean the message that what happened between them, stayed between them.  The kiss was never brought up again.  

Jean sighed as she thought of how one little incident could destroy her peace of mind, and have power over her very controlled sex drive.  She was never a frigid person; she loved sex just as much as the next person.   But Logan's constant flirting did things to her that she didn't think was possible.

 Appalling as his dirty anecdotes would be to her; she couldn't help but think of his nasty comments when she was alone, or even worse, with Scott.  It really wasn't what he said; it was simply how he said it.  He would whisper in her ear and tell her of all the things he could do for her, leaving her breathless. He would breathe hotly into her ear, his tone gravelly and dripping with lust.  It took a lot of control to walk away from him with a straight face, knowing when he sensed her heart rate increase his words had affected her.  

And that evening with his iniquitous thoughts still on her mind, she was more aggressive with Scott in bed.  Her thoughts carrying herself to that moment when Logan stood closely behind her, the heat of his body emanating a feral glow as he told her how he would fuck her…Scott began to notice the difference in their lovemaking, and stopped altogether.  

So now it's down to this.  Retreating to the recreation room's couch and Scott never offers to go instead of her.  She realized now that he wants her to go.  That being with her now does disgusts him.  Jean sat up, letting out a small whimper as she wiped her face.  'No', Jean tells herself.  'I will not torture myself like this.'  

Trying to get her mind off her thoughts, Jean picked up the television remote and clicked it on.  She let out a sigh as she rested her head back against the couch, passing several TV shows and infomercials.  She frowned as she clicked back to a previous channel, when something caught her attention.  Sitting up, she looked back at the monitor with her mouth agape.  She never knew at late night they showed such pornographic material.  

Jean felt her skin cover fiercely with goose bumps as she watched the program.  The man in the story was on top of the busty brunette woman, pounding away frantically. Never one to watch material like this, tonight she wanted to see it.  As she watched, she felt so dirty…but yet so alive. She felt a uncontrolled sensation radiating from the pit of her belly that she never felt before.  It was arousing to watch the couple go at viciously, their moans and grunts filling her ears like sweet music.  All at once, she felt ashamed, and Jean looked around the room to make sure no one was watching her.  As her gaze went back to the television, she gasped when she now saw another man living her very fantasy on the screen and in spite of herself she bit her lip to prevent from moaning.  

****

He always felt this way when he left the danger room.  His muscles were so tense that they jumped, and his senses were so acute that he could smell the stale air emitting from the air ducts.  He was on edge, and anxious…his animal instincts so finely tuned at that moment that it took him minutes to collect himself, to calm himself down so he could remind himself that he was human…

Taking a deep, exhausted breath, Logan lit his cigar with shaky hands.  He thought that going through the training exercises would help him control the beast inside him.  But lately, it seemed to bring it out all the more.  For weeks now he had this premonition, this deep unholy feeling in his gut that something was about to happen. And he wanted to be ready for it.  

He closed his eyes as he took a long drag off his Cuban, relishing the taste for the moment.  He walked over to the danger room console to shut it down for the evening, grabbed his towel and left for a hot shower and some well deserved sleep.  

As soon as he stepped into the hallway, he smelled it.  

His muscles twitched with excitement as he raised his nose to the air, inhaling deeply.  He couldn't believe what he was sensing…Jean, in heat?  He walked silently down the hallway, his senses going haywire as the scent grew stronger.  He knew for weeks now that Scott's scent on Jean was fading, and it would only be a matter of time when he could take her for his own.  But she had to go to him willingly…he wasn't about to pressure her into something she would regret.  She meant too much.  Logan wasn't entirely sure why Jean and Scott's relationship was on the rocks; all he could see was a window of opportunity to get thrown into the mix…once he stole little Jeannie's heart he never intend on giving it back.  

Logan noticed the light flickering from the television set in the rec room, and Jean's scent permeating heavily inside.  He crept silently, like a predator stalking his prey as he made his way to the door.  Nothing prepared him for the glorious sight he saw when he finally looked inside.  

The program that was on was an x-rated flick, obviously from the two naked individuals that were carrying on like no tomorrow.  But what Logan saw Jean doing sent his senses into overdrive.  Jean, with her back to Logan was watching the program, with her leg now thrown over the leather armrest.   And from the rapid movement of her hands, she was pleasuring herself.  

Logan gritted his teeth, commanding his feet to stay where they were.  No wonder the heat of her desire was so strong; she was extremely horny and it made Logan instantly erect.  He could hear her gasping, whispering to herself as she watched, working hard to bring herself to completion. He saw her hips buck up towards her hands when she watched the man go down between the woman's legs, and he smirked devilishly.  He never thought in a million years that Jean would be so naughty.  It was a definite turn on.  Jean whimpered; her hand slowing down as she threw her head back.  Logan frowned.  He could sense her frustration, not able to bring herself to the climatic ending she so desperately wanted. 

Logan felt so torn with himself.  Should he walk away…or go in and seduce her while she was on the brink of desperation?  There would be consequences, he knew.  He didn't want to embarrass her, and yet he wanted to please her.  And they way she smelled, so hot and so ready… the sounds of her fingers sliding in and out of her wet sex drove him wild, making the blood pound furiously in his head.  Suddenly the one thing happened that Logan knew would. He lost all resolve as the animal within came forward, and with a soft growl he stepped across the threshold of the rec room's doorway, making his presence known.  

::to be continued::


	2. The Urge Chapter Two

Title: The Urge

Author: LadyX (lemonaidestand@yahoo.com)

Rating: NC17

Summary: Logan gives Jean an offer she can't refuse.

Universe: Uncanny X-Men; inspired from issue 394.  

Warnings: Strong sexual content.  Anyone under 18 should not read.  This is my first X-Men fanfiction, so forgive me if I'm incorrect with certain aspects of the Uncanny storyline or if I make the characters seem out of character.  

Big thanks to Eiluned for beta-reading! You did a fantastic job! 

**The Urge**

**Chapter Two**

"Can't sleep?" Logan spoke as he walked up along side the leather couch, his tone gruff but sensual.  Jean immediately gasped, startled by her team mate's sudden intrusion. She quickly sat up straight, closing her legs tightly.  Logan made no notice of it as he plopped down in the seat next to her.  Jean grabbed the remote with shaky hands as she clicked quickly from the station, but Logan snatched the remote out of her hand.  She finally looked at him, her cheeks red with obvious embarrassment and arousal.  Logan loved it.  

"What you watchin', Jeannie?" Logan seemed to purr, his grin wide and mocking.  Little did she know he was working on just a thread of his control at the moment, so ready to just pin her down and fuck her hard, to make her scream his name until her voice was raw...   

"N-nothing," Jean managed to reply, her eyes tearing away from his wild gaze.  She knew she was busted.  One thing she could count on with Logan was his keen senses.  He could tell her things about herself by just inhaling her scent at times.  And right now he sensed that she was one hot and horny little girl.  

"Then why did you turn away from it?"  Logan asked, his voice growing deeper as he closed his eyes for a moment, trying desperately to keep himself in control.  He saw her cheeks turn redder as she stared into the television screen, not really watching the program at all.  He noticed how she pressed her legs closer together; it didn't do it any use.  He could smell how bad she needed it.  Minutes passed as they both sat in silence; her watching the TV and him watching her.  Finally he broke the thick silence, hoping it would put her mind at ease.  "There's nothin' wrong about watchin' stuff like that, you know."  

"Stuff like what?" Jean asked rather innocently, her eyes still on the television.  

"Porn," Logan answered, and Jean glared at him quickly, her brilliant green eyes flashing dangerously.  Man was he going to love this.  "I watch it all the time."

"I'm sure you do," Jean scoffed as she folded her arms at her chest.  She was still so damn nervous with him being this close to her, and she couldn't think.  "I certainly hope none of the kids can get to these channels." Jean sighed, hoping she could change the subject. Not a chance. 

"So Scooter's not keepin' you satisfied, reason bein' you're down here watchin' this and he's upstairs?"  

Jean couldn't believe what she was hearing; she gave Logan another hard look, and narrowed her eyes.  "Scott is none of your business!"  

"Only makin' an observation…" Logan shrugged, settling back against the couch as he turned back to the adult channel.  Like clockwork a couple was getting it on at a furious pace.  "It isn't everyday when you see a woman who has a boyfriend finger herself like no tomorrow."  

"If I was fingering myself…" Jean started, trying hard to ignore the lewd sounds the couple of the TV was making. "…that doesn't mean Scott isn't satisfying me."  

"Of course it does," Logan laughed softly, slowly inching his self closer to the fire haired woman.  "And it doesn't have to be this way, Jeannie."  

Jean blinked, a bit confused at what he said.  "I don't think I follow you, Logan."  

Logan growled low in his throat, the proximity of their bodies were so close now that it made his erection painful.  "If you were my woman, you wouldn't have to finger yourself…I'd do it for ya…and much more."  

"Well I'm not your woman," Jean breathed, a bit shaken from his choice of words. She could smell the sweat on his body, combined with his already heady masculine scent and the cigar smoke that now clouded her rational thought.   How badly she needed release…

"Yeah, I know," Logan said with disappointment in his voice.  But then he looked at her with those untamed hazel eyes, glimmering with mischief.  "But it's okay to pretend…even for a moment…" Logan's jeaned thigh was now pressed against Jean naked one, and his arm went over her head to rest behind her on the couch.  He inhaled deeply, growling softly as he smelled her sweet arousal.  "Damn Jeannie…you smell good enough to eat."  

The hair on the back of her neck stood on end when he said that, and Jean shook her head, her hand waving in the air.  "Logan, I can't…"

"I'm not talking about fuckin', hon," Logan suggested quickly, the lust in his veins pumping veraciously throughout his body, making him tremble.  At this point he was willing to take whatever she would give.  "But I could get you off…would you like that?"  

Jean shivered at his words.  Between the program on the TV and Logan's indecent proposal, Jean thought that she would climax right there on the spot.  She looked at Logan once more, and noticed that his dark gaze was filled with a mixture of desperation, admiration, and desire.  It had been so long since someone looked at her like that…and it made her even hotter.  She squirmed in her seat; hoping the pressure would sate the throbbing pangs of arousal between her legs, but it was no use.  She felt reckless; unable to restrain herself any longer. She nearly jumped out of her skin when she felt the surprisingly soft caress of Logan's hand on her thigh, and she moaned.  

Logan was relieved that she didn't freak out when he touched her.  He could tell that her defenses were weakening, and her skin was on fire.  His hand roamed softly on her thigh; sliding from the kneecap and upward along the curve of her hip. God, how soft she felt!  He heard her sigh dreamily, and he smirked.  He was going to just love this…and so was she.  

"Get me off?" Jean whispered hoarsely, her hips rotating into the cushion slowly.  "How?"

"Any way you want me to, darlin'," Logan replied as he finally captured her hand that was pleasuring herself earlier.  She watched as he took each finger and sucked on it with more enthusiasm even she couldn't muster.  Logan's dark gaze was veiled with that wild, primitive look that Jean secretly liked seeing in him.  "I just want to make you come.  Will you let me do that?"  

The sensation of Logan's rough tongue sparked an idea in Jean's mind, and she nearly shook with a yearning she couldn't explain.  Finally, she could make her fantasy come true…tonight…right on this very couch…and he didn't even had to fuck her.  

"Eat me," Jean spoke in a tone that wasn't quite herself, and her legs drifted apart with no hesitation.  Logan didn't have to be told twice.  He was down on the floor between her legs in an instant, his huge hands sliding under her buttocks to peel the soaked material that stood between him and his treat.  

Pulling her legs up, he placed them on his shoulders hastily as he looked up at her with glazed eyes.  "Scoot your bottom closer to the edge darlin', so I can taste it all."  

Jean moved her hips forward to the edge of the couch, and quivered with eagerness as she watched him settle down closer to her wanton opening. She was becoming too excited, and overly eager for him to do it…she knew there would be consequences for her actions now, but it was now or never.  And she knew Logan would be more than a willing participant to fulfill her fantasy.  

Logan brought his face only inches from her dripping wet pussy, and it smelled heavenly. It looked like a juicy Georgia peach, just waiting to bust with ripeness in his mouth.  He looked at her finely trimmed red hairs that led down to her opening, and it glistened with her sweet juices.  He slid a hand under her to open herself up wider, and out stood her clitoris, the hood engorged and red with desire.  Not able to look at it anymore, he lowered his head and made a long, tantalizing lick at her womanhood.  The air hitched tightly in Jean's throat; her hips quaking with maddening tremors.  He made another lick, this time making more emphasis with the tip of his tongue to run up and down the swollen lips of her labia.  

Jean tried to watch, but this was way too much.  His head moved up and down with each torturous lick, and she felt like she was about to faint from the sensations shooting throughout her body.  At one point she placed a hand on his head, and was surprised to discover that his hair was moist and soft to the touch.  She always assumed Logan's wild mane was rough and wiry.  

Logan continued on, getting encouragement from Jean's moans and the rhythmic dance of her hips.  He tried keeping her still, but she was growing out of control with each lap of his tongue and he figured he should give her want she wanted.  But to make it one she would remember, he raised his head to look up at her, licking his lips sexily.  

Jean whimpered when he stopped…what was he doing?  He was looking up at her with those wild eyes, and his chin and mouth shimmered with her secretions.  

"I'm goin' to make you come a couple of times now darlin'…" Logan announced to her rather huskily, a small smirk on his face.  "…and I want to suck every bit of it down.  Are you ready?"

'A couple of times?'  Jean thought to herself.  Before she could answer, Logan suddenly raised her hips up to meet his mouth, lifting her as if she weighed nothing more than a mere twig.  His hungry mouth set to work, his eyes flashing with eager determination to get her off…to make her feel something that Scott could and would never do.  

Logan buried his face deep between her legs; his fingers pressing hard into the soft flesh of her ass as he found her throbbing clit, catching it between his teeth.  He didn't bit down on it hard; just placing enough pressure on it to set her off.  His tongue lapped viciously against its length.

Jean's hips jolted when she felt the pangs of her orgasm approach.  It was so rapid and unexpected, that she let out a loud, sobbing noise when it consumed her like a tidal wave.  She felt her body let go, the floodgates opening as her orgasm tore through her like a hot knife.  She swooned; she never having had one like that before.  She was drifting somewhere between post-orgasmic pleasure and pain when she felt the second one approach.  

A second one?

Jean couldn't believe that she was coming again.  Her mind was reeling; her sex so hot and clenching with the after-effects of her last climax was already starting yet again.  She panted, looking down at Logan who was eating her pussy with pure savor. The sounds of his talented mouth grinding against her raw flesh, his teeth and tongue giving sweet torture to her clit was pushing her quickly over the edge.  

And with one final sweep of Logan's tongue, she passed out.

Jean felt so inebriated as she floated somewhere between unconsciousness.  She moaned when she came to, not sure if it was all a dream.  She felt caught between reverie and reality as she pulled her heavy head up from the couch's headrest to look down at a very smug looking Logan.  He sat in silence; his grin not mocking, but one of satisfaction.  Jean frowned.  Why would he be satisfied in just doing that?  She knew there had to be a catch.  She pulled herself up, closing her legs as Logan ran his warm hands up and down the calves softly.  She shivered at his touch, feeling herself already heating up from the touch.  She gulped, not sure if she still had her voice after such an incredible experience.  Before she could say anything, Logan had risen up on his knees, his hands now cupping her face.  He looked at her intensely, his eyes flickering with what truly stood behind them…affection, the deepest that he ever felt for anyone or anything in his entire life.  

"I don't want anything in return darlin'," Logan spoke finally, his hot breath tickling her face.  "But if you ever get the urge, you know where to find me."  With that he kissed her deeply, and Jean felt herself melt like putty in his arms.  The taste of her sex was heavy in his mouth, and it was surprisingly shocking and sinfully sexy. 

He broke the kiss abruptly, leaving her panting for air as he stood.  She looked up at him as he softly growled and turned to walk out of the rec room.  Before he finally walked out he stopped only to give her one last glance, to see her still sprawled out on the couch like she was when he walked in, minus the pair of panties she had forgotten about.  As Logan walked out the room, he inwardly kicked himself, not believing that he could go that far with her but not fuck her.  But he wanted to wait.  He had played his hand well and now it will have to be Jean that makes the next move.  Bringing the lacy undergarment of Jean's to his nose, he inhaled deeply as he walked into his bedroom.  

It would be worth the wait.  

::to be continued::


	3. The Urge Chapter Three

Title: The Urge

Author: LadyX (lemonaidestand@yahoo.com)

Rating: R

Summary: Logan and Jean are sent on a mission…and they talk about 'the incident'.  

Universe: Uncanny X-Men; inspired from issue 394.  

Warnings: Strong sexual content.  Anyone under 18 should not read.  This is my first X-Men fanfiction, so forgive me if I'm incorrect with certain aspects of the Uncanny storyline or if I make the characters seem out of character.  

Once more I have to thank Eiluned for beta-reading this story for me…it really helps to straighten out all the awkward lines and errors that I simply couldn't see! Thanks again!! ^_^****

**The Urge**

**Chapter Three**

Applying her makeup with nervous hands, she looked back at her refection, and frowned.  

How could she face him again?

Professor Xavier had called for an important meeting in about five minutes, and Jean was not looking forward to seeing Logan there.  

It was approximately one solid week after the heated incident in the recreation room, and Jean felt a terrible sense of dread in seeing Logan. She hadn't seen him since that night; in fact she was avoiding him because she felt ambivalent about it all.  She knew he would stare at her; mocking her as she licked his tongue lazily across his lips, giving her the hint that would make her so embarrassed that she would probably run out of the room.  

'Logan…' Jean thought to herself as she placed her head in her hands.  How could someone like Logan bring her so much pleasure? And he did it with no objection…with the same effort he would if she'd asked him to tie her shoelace.   She didn't know what confused her more; how Logan was so unselfish in giving her what she wanted sexually, or the fact that he didn't want anything in return.  

Or did he?

She only prayed that he would keep what happened between them a secret.  If Scott found out about what happened…

"The hell with Scott," Jean spoke aloud as she stood up from her vanity.  No way was she going to feel guilty about Logan giving her what Scott refused to do.  She made up in her mind that she ran for the moment, but she had total control over her sexual impulses.  It was also Logan's loss if he didn't want her, either.  What he gave her that night tided her over for at least another four weeks at best.  

Checking her appearance once more, she heard the bedroom door close as she turned to see Scott standing there.  He had a placid smile on his face; hoping to keep the peace with his wife for the time being.  

"Are you ready to go downstairs?" Scott asked.

"I'm ready," Jean replied as she walked past him, opening the door.  "Let's go."

****

"Cerebro has located a mutant in Norfolk, Virginia," Professor began as he clasped his hands together tightly.  "More or less in the Hampton Roads area.  It's not a dangerous mutant; but from the distress feelings I get from her, she is on the run." 

"Well how old is she, Professor?" Scott inquired.  Jean looked at him for a moment; wondering why her age was so important.  She sighed as she nervously began to look around the room, and saw Logan leaned against the wall, his cowboy hat tipped down low over his eyes as the toothpick rolled from corner to corner in his mouth.  That sensuous mouth….

"Jean?" Ororo called out to her team mate, tearing her from her sinful thoughts.  Jean blinked, and smiled weakly.  "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," Jean said confidently, giving them a small shrug. 

"Well Jean, are you up to the task?" Professor asked; his eyebrows rising with curiosity.  

Jean looked around the room, not sure to what the Professor was asking.  "Am I up to what?"  

"Taking the mission…" Scott replied as he looked at her suspiciously.  "With Logan to Norfolk."

As panic rose in Jeans chest, she bolted upright in her chair.  She looked over at Logan once again, and this time he gave her a small, gloating smirk as he lowered his head once again.  Jean looked back at the professor with pleading eyes.  

"Wouldn't this require a two-man team to go get this girl?" Jean managed to say.  

"Well in normal cases yes," Professor X answered as he flipped through some paperwork on his desk.  "But since we are dealing with a female mutant, I would prefer if you would go and try to convince the woman to come along with you; you have very persuasive techniques."  

"And Logan's going to make sure you don't get into any trouble."  Scott added with assurance.

'If Logan goes, I will be in trouble,' Jean thought to herself.  

"If she goes or don't go, don't mean a shit to me," Logan finally spoke as he pushed himself form off the wall, rising his hat up as he eyeballed all the members in the room.  "I'm leaving at six o'clock tonight for Norfolk to get this gal, and I'll be more than persuasive to get her to come along."  

With that he exited, leaving a very angry Jean grumbling under her breath.  

"So are you going or not?" Ororo asked tiredly.  "Because I had planned on hiking this weekend."  

"Fine, I'll go," Jean fumed, standing up and walking to the door. "Is everybody happy?"  

"Jean, sometimes we have to do things we don't want to. That's what makes this team so successful."  

"Wow," Jean said with sarcasm dripping from her voice.  "If you could only practice what you preach, I wouldn't have to sleep on the couch just about every night."  Scott frowned, his cheeks reddening with embarrassment for her bringing up such an intimate matter in front of the group.  Before he retort, she was already out the door, heading up to pack for her mission to Norfolk.

****  

"We should be there in about an hour," Jean told Logan as she set the jet's controls to auto pilot. She reclined back into her chair as she looked over the systems diagnostics, trying hard to ignore Logan's intense gaze that had instilled on her the moment they took off from the institute.  His stare burned through her, and made her so uncomfortable because she really didn't know where she stood with Logan.  Especially after his harsh comment in the meeting that morning…

'…if she goes or don't go, don't mean a shit to me,' the words rang in Jean's head, making her madder and madder with each passing moment.  How could he one moment want to do all he could to please her, and then be cold and unfeeling the next?  Maybe, Jean thought, it was an elaborate act to keep the others from knowing how he truly felt.  But the question was:

Which one was the act?  

"A penny for your thoughts, Jeannie," Logan finally said, breaking the minutes of intense silence between the two.  Jean looked over at him, and mentally noted how sexy he looked in his black leather outfit.  "You've been awfully quiet."

"Well I have a lot on my mind," Jean replied, her attention going back to the console.  

"Wouldn't have anything to do with yours truly, would it?"  Logan said with a sly grin on his face.  

"Hardly," Jean said coldly, never looking up from the console.  

"Well I figured you wanted to talk about it now, since we're alone and all." 

"About what?" Jean asked with all the innocence she could manage.  

"Don't play coy with me darlin'," Logan said with a light chuckle.  "We both know what a bad little girl you can be.  And you were on fire that night."  

"Logan, you're right," Jean cut in, her eyes narrowed as she looked at him once more. "We do have to talk about this."

"I'm all ears," Logan replied as he settled back into his chair.  

"What happened that night…was a mistake. I got caught up in the moment and as pleasurable as it was, it will not happen again.  Ever.  So don't get your hopes up on this trip."   

"My hopes up?" Logan snarled.  "While you're tyrin' to pretend it didn't happen, you ought to be thankin' me."

"For what, Logan?"  Jean yelled back angrily.  "For taking advantage of me when I was vulnerable?"  

"Hey, I wasn't the one begging to get their pussy ate," Logan pointed a rigid finger at his team mate sternly.  "And I was glad to do it.  And no way was I taking advantage of you…I did exactly what you wanted!"  

"Well you can twist it around anyway you'd like, Logan.  But the fact remains it will never happen again!" 

"Whatever you say Jeannie," Logan said, not being impressed at anything she said at all.  He unbuckled himself from his seat and stood, reaching his arms upward as he stretched.  Jean couldn't help but stare at him as he lowered his arms and one hand unconsciously rubbed his crotch in a deliberate manner.  The bulge that sat in front was so huge Jean literally stopped breathing.  "But if you change your mind…me and my cock will be waiting."  As he walked towards the back end of jet to the bathroom, Jean let out a ragged breath, her cheeks flushed with the beginnings of obvious excitement from his lewd words and actions.  

"This is going to be tougher than I thought," Jean spoke aloud, gripping the controls of the jet as they pushed onward to Virginia.  

****

He had one hand pressed against the wall of the small closet bathroom as he stood over the toilet, his other hand furiously stroking his engorged manhood as fast as it could possibly go.  Yeah, he did had to pee; but after having the argument with Jean only moments ago, and sensing the tiniest hint that in the middle of their spat she got aroused made him instantly hard.  He made his exit quickly, making sure she saw him touch himself.  That really got her excited, and it took Logan quite a lot of control to walk away. So once he got in the bathroom and relieved himself, for some unknown reason he couldn't pull his hand away from this throbbing erection.  He hated to jerk off, but under these extreme circumstances it was the only way.  His mind whirled as began, his thoughts drifting to the fiery woman that was obviously playing hard to get.  He bit back a groan as his cock erupted suddenly, and he growled.  

'What a waste,' Logan thought to himself as squeezed the head of his manhood firmly, shaking as his short-lived orgasm faded.  He zipped his pants back up and flushed the toilet quickly as he went over to wash his hands.  As he looked up at his refection in the small mirror, he frowned.  

"Never goin' to happen again, eh?" Logan spoke to himself quietly.  "We'll see…and this time, I'm gonna make her beg for it."  

::to be continued::


	4. The Urge Chapter Four

Title: The Urge

Author: LadyX (lemonaidestand@yahoo.com)

Rating: R

Summary: As the mission in VA turns up fruitless, Logan and Jean decide to get drunk.    

Universe: Uncanny X-Men; inspired from issue 394.  

Warnings: Adult themes.  Anyone under 18 should not read.  This is my first X-Men fanfiction, so forgive me if I'm incorrect with certain aspects of the Uncanny storyline or if I make the characters seem out of character.  

A/N: Thanks to Eiluned for the beta-read!  

And to Julia…I'm sorry I 'thwarted' you in the last chapter…I will make it up to you! :D 

The Urge

Chapter Four

By far this had been the worst mission Jean Grey had ever been on.

By it being late October, the weather was less than favorable for Jean.  She had set the X-Jet down in an area Professor X had specially designated, in the lush woods about ten miles from the nearest motel that Jean and Logan would stay in for the night.  The jet was cloaked, and they quickly began their task in finding the runaway mutant.  That was about six that morning.

It was now eight in the evening, no signs of the weather warming up and with no sign of their mutant.  

Jean sat on the park bench in the small park, shivering as she stuffed her arms under her thick parka.  She looked over at Logan, who only had a his traditional X-Men black leather jacket, the silver 'X' emblem so evident that he should have stamped a sign on his forehead and yell out to the passer-by 'Look at me! I'm a freak!'  The weather was of no consequence to Logan; he was unmoved by any type of weather.  He was tapping his foot impatiently as he rubbed his temples, then he let out an exasperated sigh.  

"Why are we sittin' here again?" Logan asked irritably.  "This is what I hardly call surveillance work."

"The dossier says that this mutant frequents here everyday." Jean answered, ringing her hands for warmth.  

"Well maybe she's frequentin' somewhere else, eh?"  Logan said as he stood, pulling his jacket up on his shoulders tightly as he looked down at Jean with a frown.  "I'm not sittin' here not one more minute lookin' for this gal.  It's getting dark, I'm hungry, and I need a cigar and a drink."  

Jean didn't want to disagree with Logan, but it was true.  They had no luck finding their mutant and it was best to wrap things up for the day.  "Well I guess you're right…maybe we should call it quits for today."

"Exactly," Logan nodded as he began to walk, with Jean following behind him.  "And tomorrow we're going to find this mutant my way."

"It won't result with several people getting maimed or killed will it?"  Jean mused.

"If no one gets in my way, darlin'," Logan smiled as he glanced back at Jean.  "Let's find us a place to eat."

*****

Instead of trying to find a good spot to eat in the city, they decided to go back to the hotel and eat downstairs at the restaurant/bar oddly called 'the Mongoose'.    Jean ordered the grilled lemon pepper flounder in a creamy sauce accompanied with a small salad, and Logan had a huge and very rare rib eye steak, with one bottle of their best house wine.  

As they ate in silence, Jean was relieved that he didn't pester her with any scrutinizing stares or questions.  There was nothing they had to talk about really, just the mission…and the incident.  'Damn,' Jean thought to herself as she took a small sip of her white wine that was definitely giving her a small buzz.  'Why do I have to think about what Logan did all the time? Why does it…' Jean stopped halfway into her thoughts as she saw Logan pick up his wine glass and bring it to his hungry mouth, swallowing the remaining contents greedily.  At first she was embarrassed that he could do something so barbaric in public. But then she watched in fascination as the Adams' apple in his thick corded neck bobbed up and down, the veins visibly protruding on the surface of  his olive skin made Jean shiver with excitement just thinking about biting, licking and kissing him there.  

"It makes you what, Jeannie?" Logan finally spoke, his voice thick with the affects of the alcohol.  He stared back at her with his dark eyes, fully dilated with a wild desire that made Jean's skin flush all over.  

Jean blinked, panicking as she realized what he asked her.  Could he possibly read her mind? It wasn't possible…she was the telepath, not him.  And his skull being covered with adamantium prevented her from reading his mind.  So carefully, she decided to calmly answer his question without jumping to conclusions.  

"What are you talking about?"  Jean asked, her eyes now focusing on her salad. 

Logan sucked his teeth as he stared back at her, and shrugged his shoulders.  "Fine, play it that way, Red," Logan stood and walked over to her side of the table, looking down at her slowly with a wicked smile.  "I bet some lady in this here fine establishment would just love to jump my bones tonight."

"You're disgusting," Jean hissed lowly, her eyes narrowing down to mere slits.  

"But you love it," Logan teased, laughing lightly as he walked off.  

Jean watched Logan strode towards the bar in total disbelief.  She shook her head with disgust, thinking why should she care that Logan gets his kicks from some stranger?  But then all at once the thought of another woman being with Logan didn't sound so appealing to her.  Jean smacked her forehead, letting out a nervous laugh.

"Jean, you're happily married…you cannot do this," Jean convinced herself silently as she took a huge gulp of her drink.   She looked down at her glass, feeling the sweeping effects of the buzz she had reach full cycle.  Her mind became so clouded as she looked over her shoulder once more to see where Logan was in the small bar, and noticed a tall blonde woman wearing a very short white dress sitting in the bar stool next to him. 'Man, he didn't waste any time,' Jean thought as she turned completely around to eyeball this busty woman.   The woman was leaning very close to him as she threw her head back with laughter, clinging to his strong arm as she hung on to his every word.  

Jean felt a swell of anger and jealousy burn through her, and before she knew it she was already walking towards the bar. Jean didn't have a clue on why she was going in there, or what she planned to do.  But this woman, this…hussy was NOT going to have Logan.  Somehow she had to prevent him from making her his choice for the evening.   She walked past them and sat on the opposite side of Logan, clearing her throat to gain their attention.  

"Hey Red, want a drink?"  Logan said surprised, nudging her with his elbow.  

"I'll have a kamikaze double," Jean ignored Logan's remark as she spoke to the bartender, and then she gave him a smoldering look.  

"A kamikaze? I thought the only thing you drink was white wine," Logan laughed.

"Well there are a lot of things you don't know about me," Jean replied dryly, picking her drink up off the small napkin and throwing the contents to the back of her throat.  Logan liked this out of control reaction he got from her, and he smiled in spite of himself.  

"Do tell, red…do tell."  Logan chuckled darkly.  

"Hit me again,"  Jean ordered the bartender.  As he poured her another shot, the blonde woman finally spoke up.  

"Who's your friend, Jim?"  The blonde asked with a sugar coated sweetness that made Jean nearly retch.  Jean looked over at Logan, wondering why she called him that name.  He gave her an unnoticeable shake of his head as he turned his attention over to the woman, giving her a big toothy smile.  

"Why this is my partner, Ginger.  We work together.  Isn't that right Ginger?"  Logan asked as he looked back at Jean.  

"Whatever," Jean answered as she doused down another shot.  "Hit me again."  

"Oh," The blonde woman replied with no interest, and she ran a finger through Logan's thick hair just as Jean looked at them, her eyes flashing with resentment.  "Well, Jim, do you want to sit by the bar all night or take me upstairs?"  

"Calm down baby, we've got plenty of time," Logan assured her, moving his head away from her intruding hand.  "Besides, I want listen to the music a little while."  

"How's about a dance, handsome?" The Blonde asked sexily, running her hands up and down his thigh.  "I can give one hell of a lap dance."  

"Just what are you, a hooker?"  Jean spat out finally, pointing her finger at the busty woman.  She was three sheets to the wind and lost the ability to think before you speak.  "Do you know it's about 30 degrees outside and you're wearing a summer dress?"  

"Look honey, don't get mad because he wants me and not you," The blonde hissed, leaning over Logan to point her finger back at Jean.  

"Come over here and say it to my face, trash!" Jean yelled, hopping up from her barstool.  The woman got off her stool and began to walk over, but Logan quickly grabbed her arm.  

"You don't want to do that, little lady," Logan warned her as he shook his finger at her. "I think you better leave while you can."  

The woman jerked her arm from his grasp, her cheeks red with anger.  "Well your loss, bucko.  I hope you and Miss Nurse's corners have a wonderful evening!"  She grabbed her small purse off the counter and stalked off.

Jean turned back to her third drink, not sure if she could look Logan in the eye.  'What am I doing?' Jean asked herself.  Why would she intervene into Logan's affairs?  And more importantly, why did it bother her so damn much?  

"You're doing what comes naturally," Logan answered, and Jean looked at him quickly with surprise.  "You know it's all right to crave some things, Jeannie."

"How are you reading my mind?"  Jean asked suspiciously.  

"I don't know," Logan replied as he took a swig of his whiskey sour.  "I just can."  

They sat there for a few moments in awkward silence, both of them not sure what to say next.  Logan unconsciously tapped his foot to the drifting melody of the song that played from the bar's jukebox, and he suddenly got an idea.  

"Dance with me," Logan asked Jean solemnly as he reached out and grabbed her hand.  The initial contact made Jean quiver.  

"In here?" Jean said nervously as she looked around the undersized bar.  "Logan, this isn't the type of bar you dance in."  

"Use your imagination," Logan teased as he tugged on her hand.  He gave her a playful smile as he leaned in closer to her.  "We've got the mood, the music…I promise not to step on your toes."

Jean smiled.  Normally she would have told him no.  But with her impaired judgment from the alcohol, she felt so carefree and reckless, and she liked the feeling.  What would it hurt?  "O-okay," Jean said dreamily as she stood up from her barstool.  

They took a few steps away from the bar and Logan placed his arm around Jean's small waist, his hand resting right on the small of her back.  His other hand held on to hers as her free hand draped lazily on his shoulder.  They stared at each other intensely as they began to slowly sway in a small circle, and Logan noticed the distance between them as they moved.  He pressed his hand that laid on her back and brought her forward quickly; making Jean gasp in surprise.  Logan smiled; finally feeling those soft breasts pushed up against his chest.  

Jean let got of his hand, and worked her arms under his so she could feel the muscles in his back. 'God he's so tense,' Jean thought, and then looked up at him as she remembered that he could read her thoughts.  

'So are you,' Logan's words whispered into Jean's mind like a breathless sigh.  His hands now cupped her ass tightly, nearly rising her off the floor.  Jean moaned, feeling the swell of passion rise in her that made her instantly wet for him.  Logan sensed it, and he pressed his hips closer to hers, letting her feel through their barriers of clothing his now aroused state.

They didn't even realize the music had stopped. They were all too engrossed in their intimate contact with each other; relishing in grinding their hips into one another, seeking an unknown pleasure that swelled between them for far too long.    Jean threw her head back with a long, placid sigh, and Logan couldn't resist on kissing her long, lovely neck.  His teeth playfully nipped her; catching himself several times from just sinking his canines into her sweet fresh to claim her for his own.  Jean finally brought her head forward, and finally at last they shared a passionate kiss.  The kiss was hard and desperate as Jean's tongue fought valiantly against Logan's.  Logan growled, tasting the sweet liquor on the buds of her hot tongue combined with her already tangy sweetness made his groin twitch with excitement.  He all at once broke the kiss, his eyes twinkling with lust as he looked down at her angelic face and now bruised lips.  He grabbed her hand, dragging her out of the bar quickly.

"W-where are we going?" Jean stuttered as she was being dragged down the corridor.  

"To our room," Logan only replied in a gruff voice.  There was no way he was going to do this in the public…he need her, and he needed her now.  

****

As they finally made it to their two bedroom suite, Logan kicked the door shut with his foot as he tore off his leather jacket.  He couldn't get it down past his forearms because Jean was now on him, her arms wrapped tightly around his neck as she pressed herself against him.  They leaned against the bedroom door, kissing like total savages.  

"Oh Logan…" Jean moaned into his mouth as she trailed his lips with the tip of her tongue.  "You kiss so good…"

Logan chuckled, finally ripping the jacket off his arms as it fell to the floor.  "You ain't see nothing yet, darlin'," They kissed yet again, and Logan's hands slid through Jean's soft hair, the pads of this fingers lightly massaging her scalp.  He broke the kiss, looking at her with a small smirk.  "Are you tryin' to jump my bones, Jeannie?"  

"Maybe," Jeannie purred as he ran a hand across the huge bulge in the front of his pants.  "I want this inside me…now!"  She pulled him by the belt buckle of his jeans to her room, and they fell across the bed, him on top of her.  

Logan pulled his shirt over his head, and moaned when he felt Jean's wet mouth on his areola.  How the hell she knew this was one of his weaknesses, he wasn't sure.  But she was merciless with her hot tongue darting around the taut nipple, making Logan's knees give out from under him.  

With a wild snarl he pushed her back against the bed, pinning her arms above her head.  She squealed with surprise, arching her back so she could feel his body closer to hers.  As Logan took his other hand to unbuckle her pants, he stared up at her eager face, and froze.  

She was gazing back at him, urging him on so he could take her.  But something just wasn't right.  Her face was veiled not only with desire, but her cheeks were flushed with intoxication.  

'She's drunk,' Logan realized, and he shut his eyes for a moment as he scolded himself for letting this go that far.  He had a lot to drink as well, and his judgment got clouded from Jean's strong scent and the sole fact that he just wanted her.  And he was just about to- until he came to his senses.  He never wanted to take her like this.  It had to be her choice, but hell; she wasn't in the right frame of mind to make that choice at all.  The combined affects of being drunk and horny just took away all her rational thought.  

Logan suddenly rolled off of her, sitting himself on the edge of the bed.  Jean sat up, wondering what went wrong. 

"Logan…what's the matter?" Jean panted softly, her hand caressing his back with concern.  

"I can't do this," Logan spoke after a few minutes, his voice breaking with disappointment.  

"Why?" Jean asked as she tried to look around at his face, but he turned away.  "I want you, Logan…"

With speed unnoticeable to the human eye, Logan had her body trapped underneath his yet again.  His face was close to hers, his eyes flashing with a red-hot anger that boiled in veins.  "You're drunk.  I won't take you like this…" Logan inhaled the sweet scent of her that told him that she wanted him indeed, and he growled to control himself.  "…when I take you, I want you sober…I want you to remember every thing…"  Logan began to rock his hips into hers roughly, making her gasp with pleasure.  "…everything.  Do you understand?"  

Jean looked deeply into his dark eyes, and numbly nodded.  She felt so light headed as she fought to keep her eyes open.  She felt the warmth of his both leave her again, and she reached a hand out towards him as she saw him walk towards her bedroom door.  "Logan…" was all she could say before she passed out.  

Logan looked over his shoulder, and noticed that Jean was out like a light.  He ran a hand through his hair as he thought about the mistake he almost made.  His instincts once again tried to rule over his logic, but this time he caught himself in the nick of time.  

"Logan, you're becoming way too soft." Logan whispered to himself as he exited her room, seeking the shelter of his bedroom so he could get some rest.  But to Logan's dismay, sleep never came.  

::to be continued::

A/N: Next chapter will be the one you redshippers are waiting for! ^__*


	5. The Urge Chapter Five

Title: The Urge

Author: LadyX (lemonaidestand@yahoo.com)

Rating: NC17

Summary: The mission ends, playtime begins.      

Universe: Uncanny X-Men; inspired from issue 394.  

Warnings: Voyeurism, Explicit sexual content.   Anyone under 18 should not read.  This is my first X-Men fanfiction, so forgive me if I'm incorrect with certain aspects of the Uncanny storyline or if I make the characters seem out of character.  

A/N: This is the un-edited version, Eiluned will be revising yet again (thanks!) and I will have the resvised version posted until soon!    

**The Urge**

**Chapter Five**

With her head buried under her pillow, Jean's hand frantically searched for the telephone as it annoyingly rung.  Finally finding it, she snatched the headset as the rest of the phone fell off the small nightstand, banging against the soft carpet on the floor.   

"Hello?" Jean grumbled; her face hidden under the pillow.

"Jean, is that you?" Scott asked on the other end.  As Jean recognized the voice instantly, she sat up quick, moaning as she head spun and her stomach shot straight to her throat.  

"Scott," Jean managed to say as she cleared her throat.  "Why are you calling?  What's wrong?"  

"I should be asking _you_ that question," Scott replied.  "You didn't check in last night.  Are you okay?"  

Jean closed her eyes and pinched the bridge of her nose, her head throbbing with a dull ache as she fought to think about what happened the night before.  And like a lighting bolt striking through her, her mind suddenly flashed back to Logan and her kissing, him dragging her off to her bedroom…them both lying across her bed…

"Jean?" Scott asked in a hard tone, breaking Jean's foggy concentration.  

"Yeah?" Jean replied in a small voice.  

"Why didn't' you check in with me last night?"

Jean looked around the room, thanking God that Logan wasn't there…but wondering where was exactly.  She needed to think of something to tell Scott, and fast.  "I turned in early last night, I was really exhausted."

"…And where was Logan?" Scott asked, his voice edged of a hint jealously.  Jean smiled, a bit happy that Scott sounded that way.  

"I have no idea," Jean replied flatly, twirling the phone cord with her fingers.  "Last time I saw him was at dinner."  

"Dinner?  So you two had dinner together?"  

"Yes, Scott…believe it or not but Logan eats at a dinner table just like the rest of us."  Jean argued.  

"Yeah but does he eat with his hands, that's the question." Scott laughed sarcastically. 

"Scott…"  
  


"So have you found her yet?" Scott said quickly, changing the subject.  Jean exhaled sharply, thankful he did.  

"No…it's like finding a needle in a haystack down here," Jean sighed as she laid back against her pillow.  "But I'm sure she'll turn up today."  

"Good…I'll make sure to pass that on to the Professor.  Make sure you call me this evening, okay?"  

"I will," Jean assured him.  There was a moment of silence as each one hoped the other one would say 'I love you', but it never came.  "Well…"

"Well," Scott repeated nervously.  "Talk to you later."  Jean never said a word as she heard him finally hang up.  It made her heard sadden that he couldn't tell her something he was just so use to saying all the time…

Jean was about to turn over to catch a few more minutes of sleep when she heard a soft knock at her door.  She stared at the door with dread.  She knew who was on the other side; and yet again she didn't have the courage to look him in his face again.  

"Hey," Logan said behind the door finally.  "Are ya still asleep?"

"No," Jean moaned as she covered her head with her pillow.  Logan opened the door, standing in the doorway as she looked at her curled up into a little ball on the bed.  "What do you want?"  

_You_, Logan thought wishfully.  "Came to give you this," He replied as he walked in, sitting down on the edge of the bed.  Jean lifted the pillow off her face to see him handing her a glass filled with some concoction.  

"What is it?"  Jean asked as she sat up.  

"A cure for your hangover." Logan replied as he raised an eyebrow at her with a light small smile.  

Jean took the glass from him, and brought the glass under her nose to smell.  "I wouldn't do that if I was you," Logan warned.  

"Why?" 

"It's for drinking…not smellin'."  Logan laughed.  

"What's in this?" Jean asked suspiciously.  

"Do you really want ta know?"  

"I won't drink it otherwise."  

"It's called a prairie oyster," Logan explained with a small shrug.  "A sure-fire remedy for that nasty hangover you have."

"…And what exactly is in a prairie oyster?" Jean asked, narrowing her eyes with suspicion.  

"You can look at it and see, darlin'," Logan replied smartly.  "You got ya one egg, a dash of Worcestershire sauce, salt, pepper, topped off with an ounce and a half of brandy.  The trick is to swallow it whole without breaking the yolk."

Jean immediately stuck her nose up in total disgust as she handed the glass back to him.  "There's no way I'm drinking that shit."  

"How and hell do you think I'm so damn chipper this morning?" Logan laughed.  "Well, I had a little more than you, so I had to down two of those damn things.  Now if I can do it…so can you."  Logan pushed the glass into her hand, and stood up.  "Just pinch your nose and knock it back."

Jean looked down at the drink once more, noting the raw egg floating in the dark liquor.   She let out a small whimper as she said, "I'll puke if I drink this."

"You'll puke if you don't," Logan added as he folded his arms.  "And we have a mutant friend to find today.  So I suggest ya build ya courage up and drink the damn thing so we can get down to business."  

Jean took in a deep breath, and with one toss of the glass she threw the nasty combination down her throat.  She nearly retched when she felt the slimy raw egg slither down her throat, and her eyes bulged with horror when she tasted the mixture of the brandy and Worcestershire sauce on her tongue.  

"Oh…**god**!!" Jean groaned, clutching her stomach as she curled up into a little ball on the bed.  She instantly felt the bile rise to the top of her throat as she gagged.  "That drink is _horrible_!"

"Well remedies are meant ta taste good," Logan replied as he stood up, looking down at her withering on the bed in agony.  "Just let it settle your stomach for a few minutes…you'll be alright."  With that Logan walked over to the door, and stopped before he walked out.  "Get showered and dressed. I'll be back in about a half hour." 

"Logan?" Jean croaked out, looking up at him with watery eyes.  "Thank you."  

Logan's hard stare faltered a bit when he heard her thanks, and he nodded softly.  He wasn't sure if she was thanking him for not taking advantage of her last night, or giving her the hangover remedy.  But for what it's worth, he hoped it was for both.   With a small smirk he walked out, surprising closing the door quietly behind him.  

****

She didn't think it could be possible.  For hours they canvassed the area, asking questions to the locals and showing pictures of the mutant they were looking for.  If asked who they were, Jean simply told them they were government agents on 'official top secret business'.  But after several hours of endless footwork, it was revealed from a shop owner that Marissa, that was her name apparently, had taken a bus upstate to Connecticut.  Their entire trip was in vain now since the girl had slipped past them and left the area.  

"Professor…she's not even here anymore," Jean exhaled as she spoke into the tiny cell phone.  Jean and Logan were in a small mall near their motel room.  "What do we do now?"

"Get some rest, and return back to the institute in the morning Jean," Professor replied.  He heard the frustration in Jean's voice, knowing that she was more disappointed not finding the girl than he was.  "You did all you could…when you two get home we can sit down and think of a better strategy on locating Marissa better."

"Alright," Jean mumbled as she looked over at Logan, who was leaning against the newspaper stand as he waited for her to finish her call. She suddenly thought about how tense she was, and how Logan could levitate those stresses in a number of wicked ways.  She shook her head, wondering why she would think such inappropriate thoughts at a time like this.  "Well…maybe some rest is what I need Professor, we'll see you in the morning."

"Alright Jean." Professor said slowly, wondering why it took a while for her to say anything on the other line.  

"Okay, Professor said to come back in the morning," Jean told Logan as she flipped her phone down.  

"That's it? The mission is over?"  Logan asked, stuffing his hands down in his jacket pockets.  

"Apparently, for now it is."  Jean replied as she began to walk towards the motel.  "Let's go, I'm starving."  

"So we have one more night alone…together?"  Logan spoke huskily, making Jean stop in her tracks.  She turned around slowly, eyeing Logan venomously.  He stood there, cocky as ever with his sexy grin. "Guess we'll have to make the best of it, eh?"  

"Logan…don't you ever quit?" Jean asked as she shook her head.

"Not 'til I get what I want, darlin'," Logan replied as he walked up to her, his eyes already darkening with desire.  "Come on Jeannie…why are you acting so hard to get?  I know you want me…I want you."

"It's not that easy Logan," Jean said with a clipped voice.  "I'm a married woman.  Doesn't that matter to you?"  

"You being married never mattered to me," Logan said evenly.  "You married for security more than anything else.  And when you need some good lovin', does he give it to ya like you need it, Jeannie?  Does he take care of your every need?"  

Jean shivered.  She was appalled at what she heard, but it was true.  She just never thought it could be put to words so eloquently.   The anger suddenly swelled inside her when she realized what how Logan could causally make a remark about her relationship with Scott with the mere comparison of explaining how a carburetor works in a car.   "How the hell do you know what I married for?  Scott is a good, dependable man that hangs around a lot longer than you ever will!"  Jean yelled, feeling her heart beat furiously in her chest.  He was walking up close to her, closing in the gap between them as his hand caressed her cheek.  

"All I want ta know is do you want a real man…or that jar of mayonnaise you call a husband back at home, Jeannie?"  Logan asked with a dangerous snarl between his words.  

"It's none of your business what I want," Jean retorted, tearing her eyes away from his intense gaze.  

"We'll see about that tonight," Logan quipped.  "If you don't want it to happen…I suggest you find somewhere else to sleep tonight.  'Cause I ain't holdin' back no more."  He walked away from her, only once looking back at her with one of the most unholy grins he ever managed.  

Jean just stood there.  Stunned, lost in emotion.  He made it very plain that if she came back to that room, all hell would break loose.  No way was she going to let Logan lay down the rules of this tryst, if there was going to be one.   Maybe, Jean thought, that it was time for it to happen.  They have always been attracted to each other, and the sexual tension that boiled between them was starting to be impossible to ignore.   She thought back at how her and Scott never had sex anymore. She thought about how bad she needed to feel the closeness of another person near her; to loose all inhibitions and do something so reckless she could always think back to it as a naughty moment in her life.  It was now or never.

Holding her head up high as she squared her shoulders straight, Jean walked towards the motel, her mind made and her will determined to let nature take its course with Logan.  There was no use holding off something that was going to eventually happen any how.  

****

She wasn't surprised to find the room empty.  She stood in the small living area, looking around for any trace of Logan.  There was none.

Jean sighed, a bit relived that he wasn't there.  She really didn't know how she would commence to falling into Logan arms when she walked into the room, her plan was not well thought through.  She stared at Logan's bedroom door, wondering if he was inside.  Jean laughed, thinking about the ultimatum Logan gave her as he walked away.  She was certain he would come diving down upon her form the ceiling when she walked in, but she realized he was only bluffing.  

As Jean stepped inside her bedroom, she turned on the light and began to undress.  It was only seven-thirty in the evening and she was pretty tired from the night before.  A long, hot shower and eight hours of uninterrupted sleep was what she needed. 

Stepping into the hot spray of the shower, Jean sighed as she felt the stresses of the day melt away.  She thought about getting home, sitting Scott down and discussing the possibility of them seeing a therapist about their problems.  Then, her mind wondered back to Logan.  Even though it would have been the wrong decision; the thought of fucking Logan had always been a milestone in her life.  Some people call milestones as their child's first word, or step.  Or even obtaining some goal in life; like graduating from college or giving up smoking.  Getting fucked silly by Logan was hers.  She knew it was a silly fantasy; being married certainly drove the nail into the proverbial coffin about that one.  But deep down in her heart she wished that it would happen one day, no matter what the circumstances.  She had hoped would have happened tonight.  Boy was she wrong.  

She felt herself growing more and more aroused as she caressed her body with the soap, the heat between her legs grew unbearable to ignore anymore.  With a ragged sigh she slipped one hand down between her legs and began stroking herself with earnest.  She couldn't believe how horny she was as she worked herself faster to completion.   Jean closed she eyes she slid down into the floor the slower, spreading her legs as far as she could as he other hand joined in.  The water from the shower rained down upon her as she continued, oblivious to anything and anyone.  

She never even noticed when Logan stepped in.  

He didn't want to interrupt her, but damn did he want to join in.  He stood there in absolute silence, watching her bring herself off.  He was in total awe of the wondrous site; her hair wet and sticking to her skin, her legs spread shamelessly as both hands worked on her beautiful pussy all at once…she was so fucking hot that it made Logan's erection ache.  He couldn't watch any more of this without letting her know he was there, so he finally spoke telepathically to her and said:

_I love it when you touch yourself, Jeannie.  _

Jean let out a yelp of surprise, her eyes flying open.  She blinked, looking up at the very naked and _very_ aroused Logan for the first time.  Her heart lunged into her stomach…he was there.  In her shower…naked. Her mind couldn't take in all she saw at that moment; her eyes scouring over every inch of his flesh.  His tight fitting clothes didn't lie what laid underneath, he was muscular and hairy all over.  And then she zeroed in on his erection, and her cheeks flushed hotly.  His thick cock curved upward with arousal.  The head of his penis was a dark hue of red, looking so ready to please her in every way she knew possible.  With out even thinking, she licked he lips.  

She wanted to close her legs, but she felt like a deer caught in the headlights.  They both stared at each other, the seconds going by like hours. 

"Don't stop on my account, darlin'," Logan finally spoke, his voice raw with feral emotion that now coursed though his veins.  "Show me how ya touch yourself…how ya get yourself off."  Logan grabbed his erection, and began to slowly work his fist up and down its long length.   

Jean groaned.  God how she loved to watch a guy touch themselves!  Through half-lidded eyes she slid her hand back down between her legs, rubbing her clit in small, unsure circles.  

"That's not how you were doin' it," Logan growled through clinched teeth.  "Do it Red…touch yourself down there…make yourself come."  

Leaning her head back against the cool tile, Jean closed her eyes as her hand willed itself to rub harder, and then into a faster rhythm.  Her heart pounded, feeling herself getting excited with every touch.  Rubbing her clit with two fingers, she finally let the other hand resume by sliding two of her fingers into her wet center.  The feeling was delicious.  The idea of having him actually watch her was bringing her faster to release.  

"Open your eyes and look at me," Logan ground out in a harsh tone.  Jean opened her eyes, puzzled at the tone of his voice.  He was moving his fist faster along his length, the veins in his neck visible as he spoke with restraint.  "I want to watch ya come baby…but keep ya eyes on me."

Jean's hips bucked upwards at his request.  With newfound determination, she sped up the movements of her hands, and suddenly she gasped as her release came.  Jolting through her body harder and sweeter than she ever imagined, Jean threw her head back in total bliss.  

Logan grunted excitedly, steadying his fist tighter around himself as he worked his hand faster. The blood swelled at the spongy tip of his manhood as his release rapidly approached.  "Oh, Jeannie…you look so fuckin' hot when ya came baby… gonna to give it ya so good…"

Logan sounded like a wounded animal when his cock erupted, the first spray of semen shooting out onto the shower floor in front of him.  The second spray hit Jean on her shoulders and chest. Jeans head was still spiraling as she watched Logan wither and moan in a way that made her instantly ready for whatever he planned on giving.   As he finally stopped coming, he leaned forward and placed his hand on wall to support himself.  He was breathing hard, having had the best orgasm ever only because Jean watched him.  He looked over at her, and already she was crawling over on her hands and knees seductively.  Her hand reached out for him, rubbing his face before they both kissed.  While they were still kissing Logan stood, and in a flash swept Jean up in his arms as he stepped out of the shower, heading to her bed as fast as he could. They broke the kiss as she settled her softly down on the bed, spreading her legs apart as he settled down between them.  

"Gonna ruin ya for any man now, Jeannie," Logan warned her in a sexy, low tone.  She looked up at him, and noticed again how dilated his pupils were, his stare transfixed into a deep, dark trance of desire that burned inside him.  "Ya only gonna want me when I'm done fucking ya."  He was already hard again, thanks to that wonderful healing power he had.  He grabbed a hold of his cock and slid it up and down her juicy folds.  Jean's hips rolled, trying hard to get him inside.

"Logan…please," Jean begged as she grabbed his massive forearms.  "It's been so long…fuck me please!"

"Don't ya worry darlin'," Logan said as he nipped her nose playfully.  "I'm gonna fuck ya…I'm gonna give you want ya need…"  Logan pressed forward, feeling the head of his cock enter her.  Jean tensed; it had been so long for her and it felt like she was being stretched apart.  Logan was never the one who did things gradually, so after working the tip in he lunged forward and in one fluid motion he pushed himself completely inside her.  

"OH!!" Jean wailed, feeling the mixture of pleasure and pain swell in the pit of her stomach.  He was certainly huge…but it felt so right.  So damn right. She dug her nails into his incredibly thick arms, knowing she was drawing blood.  

Logan thought his head was going to explode.  For years he dreamt of this moment, this pinnacle of desire that was now a reality.  He and Jean were finally one.  She felt so hot, so wet, and very tight.  He hissed as he stilled himself, planting his hands on either side of her on the bed as he began to pull out all the way to the tip, and then pushing back in again.  

_You're so damn tight…I love it…_ Logan whispered into her mind as he ground into her.  Jean was lost for words.  She gasped every time he stroked forward, feeling each and every solid inch of him electrify every nerve ending in her body.  She was in heaven.  Even Scott himself never made her feel this way.  She could feel her body tremble under his, the radiating feeling of her orgasm nearly approaching.  She looked up at Logan, her mouth parted and eyes drawing open and shut, knowing she couldn't speak even if she wanted to.

_Tell me what you want, Red_.  Logan telepathically spoke again.  He wasn't sure if he could speak now either, so he was glad he picked up on telepathy recently.  She was gripping him like a vise with every stroke, and he knew he wasn't going to last very long.  

_Harder_, Jean replied, panting as her hips met his every stroke. 

He kindly obliged.  

Gritting his teeth, Logan's tempo increased, his hips crashing into hers faster and faster until he felt the walls of her sex tighten.  He looked at her, loving the contorted look spread across her face as she rode wave after wave of pleasure.  As he felt his balls tighten, he sped up faster so he could finish with her.  It hit him like a ton of bricks. His cock exploded deep inside her, and he howled.  He lowered himself down on top of her, curling his arms under her as he pulled her body close to his.  He laid his head down in the nook of her shoulder, his breath shuddering against her moist skin as his heart felt like it was about to pop of his chest.  It had been a while for him as well…too long.  The primitive side of him wanted to mark her, make her completely his.  Logic stepped in, telling his mind that it couldn't be…at least for now.  

Jean recovered first, running her hands through his wet hair.  Her hands slid down his wide back, feeling every muscle that laid there.  She was in a euphoric state as her hands slid back up again, running her hands yet again in his unruly mane.  He felt so good.  He molded so perfectly with her body.  With her passion stated, she felt her eyes grow heavy with sleep.  Just as she was about to nod off, she felt the pulsating hardness of Logan's cock still inside her, already moving in and out of her again.  

Logan pulled himself up on his elbows, looking down at her with a devilish look in his eye.  He was surprised that it took a while to recover from that, but he was up and ready for more.  He leaned down, kissing her passionately as he growled, "Again?"  

"Mmm, alright," Jean purred.  "I guess sleep is out of question tonight, huh?"

"Got that right Red," Logan laughed, rolling them over so she could be on top.  

***

Next chapter: The morning after…how will they cope? Coming soon!


	6. The Urge Chapter Six

Title: The Urge

Author: LadyX (gokusgirl@earthlink.net)

Rating: NC17

Summary: The morning after.      

Universe: Uncanny X-Men; inspired from issue 394.  

Warnings: Explicit sexual content.   Anyone under 18 should not read.  This is my first X-Men fanfiction, so forgive me if I'm incorrect with certain aspects of the Uncanny storyline or if I make the characters seem out of character.  

A/N: This is the un-edited version, Eiluned will be revising yet again (thanks!) and I will have the resvised version posted soon!    

**The Urge**

**Chapter Six**

Logan shot upright in the bed, letting out a strangled gasp.  He looked around the dark room, running his fingers in his hair.  His heart pounded in his chest; he felt panicky.  The sudden movement in the bed next to him pulled in from his post-anxiety spell.  As he looked down at the figure in the bed next to him, he sighed with relief.

It was no dream.  She was there.

Turning over on his side, he looked down at Jean in total fascination.  God, she was beautiful even asleep.  Carefully he moved the hair out of her face, sighing contently.  She laid on her stomach, hugging the pillow as she snoozed in her sleep.  

Logan laid back against his pillow, his arms planted behind his head as he looked upward at the ceiling.  The last several hours had been the happiest moments of his entire life.  She was everything he had imagined, and more.  The way she felt, tasted, and withered under him made him mad with yearning for her.    He was a man possessed.

He'd taken her for hours on end, until unbelievably he'd worn himself out.  And he didn't even think that was possible with his natural ability to heal himself.  In their last sexual bout he pulled her close to him, and they both fell into a deep slumber.  

But now he was awake, only after an hour.  And looking down at her glorious body and thinking about all the things they did earlier made him hard again.  But he wouldn't wake her…at least not now.  She needed all the rest she could get before he jumped on her again.  

But there was something else that had Logan feeling…edgy.  Even though it had happened, what would come of them now?  The feelings he had for Jean were never hidden from her, but now since they had succumbed to their desires, he felt as if he heart was going to burst with love for her.  How the hell Scott could not want her, it was a mystery.  All Logan knew is that he wanted Jean in his bed and in his life forever.  He knew he had his trump card- the one thing that Jean needed to know to make her mind up easily.  But should he be the bearer of bad news?  Should he bring what he knew up at such a delicate and special time in his once miserable life, just convince her that she was where she needed to be?  But more importantly, would she believe it?

****

The sound of the shower and smells of cinnamon and coffee filled her senses, bringing her out of her peaceful slumber.  She pulled herself up, pulling the white sheet up to cover herself.  A silver serving tray sat on the side of the bed, but no sign of Logan.  

"Logan?" Jean called out, brushing her hair out of her face.  Logan sauntered in from the bathroom, only clad with a fluffy white towel draped around his waist.  He was toweling out his wet hair roughly.  Jean sighed inwardly, grateful he didn't just leave her there.  

"I wanted to watch you wake up," Logan seemed to say with disappointment in his voice.  He leaned down, kissing her softly on the lips.  "Mornin', Red."  

"Good morning," Jean gushed out, her cheeks turned red.  "Is this for me?"  She asked, pointing at the serving tray.  

"Sure is," Logan replied as she lifted the lid off the tray, revealing her hot breakfast.  "You got a cinnamon and raisin bagel with cream cheese, fruit salad, one pouched egg and some hot coffee.  Are ya hungry?"  

"Oh yes, I'm starving!" Jean giggled as she grabbed a bagel, taking a hungry bite out it.  

"Oh, I forgot one more thing to give ya to make this breakfast perfection," Logan said as he reached his hand under the bed for something.  

"What?  A dust bunny?"  Jean laughed between bites of bagel.   

"No…this." Logan handed Jean a long stemmed rose.  Jean gasped and smiled as she accepted the beautiful token.  

"Oh Logan….it's absolutely beautiful!" Jean squealed with joy as she brought the rose to her nose to inhale its aromatic sweetness.  

"It's soft, and fragrant…like you," Logan spoke softly, his hand caressing her cheek.  She had forgotten about the sheet wrapped around her, and it gradually began to show her breasts, that Logan quickly noticed.  He sat the serving tray to the floor as he leaned down to grab Jean's breasts, groping them with both hands has his mouth suckled hungrily on a hard nipple.  He could feel his instincts taking over as he tasted the salt on her skin, her scent drenched with his own…he wanted her, and he wanted her now.  

"Ah…Logan!"  Jean breathed, her hands grabbing handfuls of his hair.  She usually wasn't that receptive to sex in the morning, but it was something about Logan that just made her _extremely_ hot.  He was a perfect lover in everyway, and the sensations he gave her were intense.  His hot tongue rolling around her areola was making her flow like a river.  With a wicked smile, she decided to tease him as she laughed and said, "What about breakfast?  Haven't you eaten yet?"   

"I'm about to eat my breakfast now, darlin," Logan purred as he lowered his head downward, kissing a long wet trail down her stomach, blowing softly into her naval.  

"I may want to warn you- oh, god…I haven't had a shower this morning." Jean moaned, opening her legs for him to settle down between them.  

"I'll take ya clean or dirty baby," Logan spoke with lust thick in his voice as he looked up at her.  "Besides…I know where ya been."  He lowered his mouth down to her pussy, and inhaled its heady scent.  It was hot, musky, and oh so sweet.  It was all his for the taking.  

Jean trembled.  She wasn't use to doing this in daylight.  And she felt so open, so exposed to his touches at the moment she thought about telling him to stop.  But it was soon forgotten when she felt the deftness of his tongue slide about her throbbing clit, jolting all those uncomfortable thoughts away.  

He had worn her out the night before, and she loved it.  It was so rough at times she couldn't keep up with him.  At one moment, they were into one position and then he would flip her around and put them into another.  That was such a big turn on for her; to be handled and tossed about like she weighed nothing.  And they way he talked so dirty when they fucked, and the look on his face when he came…it was priceless.  It the one and only time Logan had his guard down.

Jean spread her legs further apart, giving Logan more room to work. He was merciless with his mouth as he ate her into two powerful climaxes.  Jeans thighs shook, her breath being taken away as she rode up and down each wave of pleasure he gave her, never feeling anything so powerful in her life before.  

Logan rose up, looking up at Jean as he wiped his mouth with the back of his hand.  He loved eating her out, he could do it all day if she'd let him.  But the pangs from his throbbing cock were becoming unbearable to ignore and he needed to be balls deep in her warmth.  

"I can't get enough of ya, Jeannie," Logan growled, positioning himself against her opening. "Are you ready?"  

Unable to talk, Jean nodded, closing her eyes as she felt him fill her up with inches of his man meat.  She tensed up little; feeling a tad sore from the night before.  Logan sensed this and stopped mid stroke, a small frown on his face.  

"Little sore, baby?"  Logan asked tenderly.  Jean opened her eyes, surprised with his concern.   

"A little," Jean breathed.  "But I'll be okay."  

"I'll take it easy on ya," Logan bit back as he started again, taking long, cautious strokes into her.  It felt like heaven.  "You feel so good… I wish I could stay right here forever."  

Logan's actions spoke volumes for Jean, and she felt so much compassion for him.  She hated to compare Scott with Logan, but she never had anyone take care of her needs like he had.  He _actually_ worshipped her.  He never was ashamed on how he felt about it either.  And even now, he was willing to toss aside his own raw need to take it easy on her.  

Logan laid down on top of Jean, rocking his hips into hers slowly as they made love.  He placed his hand down between them, finding her clit so he could rub it between his fingers.  Between feeling his length sliding in and out of her and the gradual pressure on her clitoris was sending her off into ecstasy.  

Logan's sensual touches were wonderful, but Jean wanted more.  The first climax he gave her took the edge off the soreness she had felt before, and now she was ready for real action.  She began to take over, squeezing the muscles in her sex around Logan as she rotated her hips in circular motions.  Logan hissed; looking down at the fiery red haired woman gazing back up at him.  How he adored her.    

"I _love_ it when you do that," Logan moaned, jerking his hips towards hers suddenly, making her loose all rhythm.  

"Logan…fuck me hard…and fast," Jean ordered through gasps of air.  He didn't need to me told twice.  Grabbing the backs of her legs, her pulled him up and spread them in to a 'v' pattern as his thrusts became wild and furious. He pressed her legs away from him, opening herself wider for him to sink deep into her depths.  He was relentless as he pistioned in and out of her, the liquid heat between them pushing them both towards sweet completion.  

"Yes, Logan…right there…uhhhh-oh GOD!!" Jean shrieked, depths of her sex clenching him repeatedly as she came.  Her vision burred, and her head fell back against the pillow with exhaustion.  The wondrous feeling rippled through her body, making her entire body grow limp within its wake.  

Logan pushed into her on last time, spilling his seed deep into her womb.  He froze; feeling his body jerk in response of his orgasm gripping him like never before.  Finally he let out a long, drained breath as he laid to the side of her, but never pulling out.  He could still feel the after shocks of her pussy jerking around him, it felt too good.

They both laid there for moment, catching their breaths as they floated back down from their euphoric state of bliss.   Logan finally pulled her into his embrace, laying her carefully on his hairy chest as he caressed her naked skin softly.  Jean was quiet, loving the way his hands felt on her, the way his now semi hard member was still embedded in her, twitching every now and then.  She felt so good, so safe…and all in the same time, she felt a little apprehension.   

"Hey," Logan began, breaking the thick silence between them.   "I know this is a stupid time to ask you this…but uh…are you on anything?"  

Jean laughed, running a finger along his strong chin.  "Yes Logan…I'm on the pill.  Everything is safe."  Logan shoulders sagged with relief, and he kissed her forehead.  

"Whew, okay then."  Logan sighed.  He felt Jean sit up more, dislodging herself from him, and she hissed.  "You're gonna make it, Red?"  

"I hope so- ouch!"  Jean gasped, holding on to her stomach as she leaned forward.  "Well I asked for it, didn't I?"  

"You sure did," Logan laughed as he stared at her intently, feeling his groin already react.  He gritted his teeth; holding himself in control for the moment.  He reached out, touching her moist legs, rubbing them sensually. She was worn out and sweaty, a total wreck by all means.  She looked simply incredible.  Not know what else to say, he exhaled sharply; his eyes closing as he savored the intimate moment with her.  Then as he opened his eyes once more, he looked her; chiming her name with his low, sexy voice.  "Jeannie…"

"Logan, we need to talk," Jean interjected.  Logan swallowed; sensing the seriousness of her voice he knew it was bad news.  "About last night…as much as I- as much as _we_ enjoyed ourselves, we have to deal with this."

"I'm dealin' with it fine darlin," Logan replied coolly, his hands still caressing her skin.  "I'm the happiest man on the planet right now."  

"Well I'm glad you are Logan," Jean admitted calmly, not wanting to put him a bad mood.  

"This is how we can deal with this," Logan offered as he stood, finding his duffle bag that had his last pair of clean jeans inside.  "We go home, act like nothing happened…and whenever ya feel lonely, we can meet in my room."

"NO!" Jean said forcefully, raising her voice up a few degrees.  Logan turned and looked at her, his eyebrows furrowing together with confusion.  "I-I mean…I liked part of your idea."

"You mean meeting up when ya get lonely?"  Logan asked as he pulled his jeans up over his thighs.  

"No…the part about going home and acting like nothing happened," Jean said softly, making Logan stop dead in his tracks as he pulled his shirt over his head.  

"What?" Logan queried, his tone devoid of all emotion.  

"Logan this was a mistake…"

"Sending monkeys to the moon was a mistake.  _This_ wasn't a mistake," Logan argued, kneeling down beside side on the bed.  "Jeannie…you can't deny that last night felt right.   Remember how you panted and moaned for me…you needed me."  

"Well I want to forget it," Jean snapped bitterly.  She noticed the panicked expression on Logan's face, and she sighed.  "That didn't come out exactly the way I intended it to," She whispered.  

"What do you want me to do, Red?"  Logan asked with desperation in voice.  "'Cause I wanna know…where I stand with you."  

"We can make a pact," Jean offered, finally looking him square in the eye. 

"A pact?"

"Yes…if we both agree it didn't' happen, then it didn't."  

"Bullshit," Logan scoffed, standing up as he shook his head.  "Newsflash Jeannie…we did it.  It's done…well done I might add, over and over.  I ain't gonna make no pact."  

"Of course…it's all about what _you want," Jean said in a clipped voice, folding her arms in front of her.  Looking away from him for a brief moment, she asked softly, "Logan…do you remember what you said to me last night?"_

Logan felt the heat rise up into his cheeks, and he closed his eyes.  Damn, why did she had to bring that up?  In a moment of absolute bliss, Logan breathlessly confessed the only thing he wouldn't admit to anyone in his life, hoping that she would forget it.  It took a moment for him to answer, his mind already replying the splendid moment when he proclaimed his undying love for her.  "Yes…I remember what I said last night.  And I meant it." 

"Then if you _truly_ meant it…you'll make this pact," Jean spoke, finally turning around to face him.  His visage was grim, his jaw clenched as the muscle twitched with agitation.  At that moment, Logan felt his heart break.  

"You sure do drive a hard bargain, Red," Logan said angrily.  

"Logan… you've got to understand, if Scott found out about this…"

"You still carin' about what _he thinks?"  Logan roared defensibly, throwing his hands in the air.  "He definitely don't' care about __you!"_

"And what makes you so sure of that?"  Jean yelled back, brushing a stray hair out of her face.

"'Cause I can smell another woman on him, that's why." Logan shot back.  As soon as he saw the shocked expression spread across her face, he wished he could have taken it back.  He turned his back to her, picking up his clothes that laid on the floor, silently wishing that she wouldn't explode.  

"Lair," Jean hissed, her voice trembling with rage.  She hopped off the bed, the bed sheet still wrapped around her as she ran up to Logan, pummeling her small fists into his back.  "_You lie_!"  

Logan spun around, grabbing both of her wrists as she shook her.  "Am I Jeannie?  Am I the lair? Or is it Scooter?"  

"You'd say anything to be with me," Jean seethed.  "I know that now."  

And for the second time within two minutes, Logan felt his heart break again.  

He narrowed his eyes at her, his nostrils flaring with fury as the grip on her wrist tightened.  "I only offered you the truth, Red.  But to think I would lie to you to have you…?"  He suddenly let go of her, and she fell to the floor.  He looked down at her, his anger swelling to new heights…he trusted her.  He let his guard down for her.  Hell, he told her he loved her.  And this was his reward.  Logan knew she would not believe that Scott was cheating her, but she went too far.

"The hell with this," Logan snorted, walking away from her as he picked up his duffle bag.  She was still in the floor, staring off into nothingness when he walked out.  

:: to be continued ::


End file.
